


I Guess There Ain't No Santa Claus

by ohmakemeahercules



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Healing, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules
Summary: Title derived from I Guess There Ain't No Santa Claus by Barry Manilow.Emma Swan is so burnout on life that a minor illness sends her to the hospital on Christmas Eve. But a handsome nurse shows there might be something new to look forward to.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: CSSS2020





	I Guess There Ain't No Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jrob64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrob64/gifts).



> Created for Joni/Jrob64 for the Captain Swan Secret Santa 2020 edition. 
> 
> The Captain Swan Movie Marathon discord helped me finish this story. I couldn't have done this without them. My endless gratitude to you all!

I’ve got evenings to spare 

That nobody will share

I guess there ain’t no Santa Claus 

Emma Swan sighed as she listened to the music. _Finally, a song that reflects my mood._ She was driving home after a tepid lunch date with no one to write home about. The mid-afternoon on Christmas Eve rush changed Portland’s usually reasonable traffic pattern into a madhouse.

Now she felt more lonely than ever because this signified yet another holiday spent without a significant other. She wasn’t lacking in love itself; she had her 10 year old son Henry and several close friends. But it wasn’t the same as someone holding you close when you were sad or making you laugh when you needed a break. Or even having someone take some of the parenting responsibility off your hands. 

It didn't help that Henry was with his father Neal until after Christmas, which meant that Emma would be going back to an empty apartment. She was used to this, since they had arranged holidays like this in the past. Maybe it was a mix of childrearing alone, knowing Henry might be hurt by Neal (his father didn't have a good track record), and the romantic loneliness all combined that had put her in this mood. 

She could avoid the inevitable by going shopping. But then she’d have to deal with the procrastinators trampling over each other for the last hot ticket item. Not her idea of fun. On second thought, a headache was impending and maybe she needed a nap. 

Emma pulled in front of her complex. There were three buildings, with 3 floors in each building. The staircase met in the middle between the two units on each floor, so occasionally she would run into a neighbor. Luckily, no one else was there as she trudged up to the third floor. She wasn’t in the mood for idle chit chat this evening.

The door opened to her living room with a kitchen off to the right. The Christmas tree stood by the apartment window, unlit with wrapped presents that Henry hadn't yet opened. She couldn't bear to think about how lonely the sight made her feel. Sharing the holidays with Neal was difficult to begin with, given their history. What made it even worse was her ex didn't care about the holidays. Therefore, he didn't do anything special. Henry dreaded the visits as much as she did. 

_No, I can't keep thinking about this. It'll make me sadder than I already am. I’m already lower than I've felt in years_. Her attention turned to her couch. Let's take a nap. At least when I'm sleeping, I don't have to think about how crappy I feel right now. She flopped on the couch and landed with a hard thud. Her head throbbed in protest. She decided to ignore it. She'd had bad headaches cured by sleep numerous times before. Why would this one be any different?

A few hours later, she was proven wrong. Bile had risen up in her throat and expelled onto her living room carpet. She was powerless to stop it. "Fuck," she murmured. "Now I have to clean this up!" Her stomach gurgled and churned inside. Well, I better do this before another mess happens. 

One clean up and a throw up (thankfully) over the toilet later, Emma was back on the couch. This was adding insult to injury. She was already quite depressed due to her circumstances, yet her new symptoms were a figurative (and literal) punch to the gut. She didn't have her signature fight to get back up.

A buzz from her phone interrupted her thoughts. She rummaged through her purse and found the offending object. Her friend Mary Margaret Nolan had sent a text:

"Merry Christmas! I hope you're enjoying your night despite Henry being with his Dad. Love you friend!"

Emma sighed. _I wish I was enjoying myself right now_. They'd met through work a few years ago. Her relentless optimism got under Emma's skin at times. However, sometimes it provided the perfect antidote to Emma's jaded skepticism. She needed reminders that not everyone was destined to hurt her. 

Tonight, however, she wasn't into bullshitting. She decided to give it to her friend straight. "I'm just peachy. My fever is 101, I’ve thrown up twice, and I feel like I could collapse at any moment."

That response prompted a phone call a few moments later. "Emma, are you okay?"

Did you not read my text, Sherlock? "No. I'm sick as a dog, Mary."

"You sound awful and need medical attention. I'll take you to the ER."

"Are you sure? Your kids need you."

Mary Margaret had two young kids with long-time sweetheart David. "They are in bed now. David will understand once I explain the situation to him."

"Of course, because he's Prince Charming," Emma murmured. Prince Charming was her nickname for David because he was a sickeningly perfect match and had no apparent flaws.

"Hey, that's not a bad thing. You'll find your partner, too."

"That's the least of my worries right now." She sighed. "This might sound awful, but I'm so tired to the point that I would rather pay someone else to take care of me than pull myself out of yet another crisis."

"You've been through a lot the past several years. So, you'll let me take you?"

That's the understatement of the century. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Okay. I should be there in 30 minutes."

A woman of her word, Mary Margaret arrived a half hour later. She also brought paper bags, in case Emma needed to use one on the way. Normally, Emma would tease her friend about her over prepared nature. Today, it came in handy as her stomach had expelled its contents into one of the bags. Mary Margaret didn't flinch. She said she had seen every possible bodily fluid as a mother and it didn't bother her.

They arrived at Maine Medical Center's parking lot shortly before 9. Mary Margaret pulled up to the front door. 

"Are you sure you don't need me to go in?"

"Your kids and David need you more. I can't let them experience a holiday without their mom there." She held up her hand when Mary Margaret opened her mouth to protest. "I'll be fine. I'm used to doing things alone."

Mary Margaret sighed. "It shouldn't have to be that way."

"Yeah, but it was the cards I was dealt. I can throw this bag away on my way in."

"No, I'll get it. You worry about getting treatment and getting better. Just keep me updated on your progress."

Emma reluctantly agreed. _I don't deserve her kindness._ "Okay. Thank you for taking me. I do appreciate you going out of your way, especially on a holiday."

She smiled. “You're welcome. Friends are there for each other in their time of need. Promise me one thing, please?"

"What?"

"You'll tell me what the doctors decide. And if you need a ride. If I can't come, David will."

Emma nodded. "Of course I will."

(Back in the emergency room ward)

A woman with black hair, dark skin, and a kind smile entered the room. “Hello, I’m Dr. Jasmine Akram, but you can call me Jasmine.”

“Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Is anyone with you?"

Emma's heart pinched as she said, "No, it's just me. Why?" 

“I wondered if anyone else should be in the room. Anyway, tell me what's going on here."

Emma explained her symptoms and how they had unfolded in the last few hours. Jasmine performed a physical examination by checking Emma's vital signs and poking around on her abdomen (it was quite sore).

“Have you eaten anything unusual in the last 24 hours?” Jasmine asked. 

“Well, I went to a new sushi restaurant this afternoon. I don’t eat it often, but was in the mood for something different. Of course, I started feeling awful not long after I ate it.”

“How long after? Do you know?”

Emma thought back through her afternoon. “Three hours at most? I came home and crashed on my couch. I woke up and almost immediately puked all over the carpet. After I'd cleaned that mess up, I realized I felt hotter than usual. So, I took my temperature and it came up as 101.7. My friend convinced me to come here because of the symptom combination."

"I'm glad she did. Based on my examination and your comments, it sounds like you have a combination of severe dehydration and a stomach virus. We'd like to keep you here overnight for observation.”

Emma coughed. "That's fine. I'll be alone tonight regardless. Might as well do it here. At least I'll have someone to take care of me."

"Do you live alone?"

"I'm a single mom. My son Henry lives with me most of the time, but he's with his dad for Christmas. It gets tiring having to do everything yourself."

Jasmine hummed. "I have a friend, Belle, who left her abusive husband a few months ago and took her young son with her. She has a strength I can't comprehend."

_She’s Ruby’s friend, isn’t she?_ I’ve met her a few times. "I know her, too! We seem to run in the same social circles. Is she doing okay?"

"As much as she can be, considering the circumstances. She and Gideon have a small studio just down the road."

“Awesome. So, are you going to admit me?”

“Technically, no. It’ll be considered observation care for insurance purposes. But you’ll be in the general care unit with other patients.”

“Ugh, I’ll worry about that later.”

“Don’t blame you one bit. I'll check on room availability and be back. Okay?”

Emma nodded. "Thanks, Doctor."

True to her word, Emma texted Mary Margaret to advise of her progress. Her friend's response: "Thank you for the update. Let the doctors and nurses help you, Emma. That's what they are paid to do. They will take great care of you."

Emma choked up at the message. In the past, she had been reluctant to seek medical attention due to the neglect she'd experienced in the foster system. She didn't think any of her needs: physical, mental, or emotional were valid. Coming here had been a victory in the first place. Then the staff actually took her seriously and immediately took her in? After facing a lifetime of incompetence, this was a refreshing change.

(In the hospital room)

It took time for Emma to settle into her hospital room. The ER staff transported her to a different part of the facility. An orderly was supposed to meet them there but was late. They apologized profusely on the way up. Once she got to her room, Neal called to bug her about something trivial. He fell silent once she told him she was in the hospital. No sympathy whatsoever, though. Finally, he promised to bring Henry in the morning for a Christmas visit. Even so, Emma couldn't be certain. He'd failed her and Henry too many times to count.

A knock came from her door. 

Ugh, what do they want now? “Come in.”

A man with a scruffy beard and brown locks swept over to the right entered the room. He was dressed in navy scrubs with a long sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up on underneath. His badge was clipped to the V neck shape of his top, which exposed fine chest hair. (Not that she was looking.) 

He looks familiar. _Where have I seen him before?_ Then it dawned on her. He lived in her apartment building. They’d passed by each other a few times and exchanged pleasantries. Now that she thought about it, she didn’t know his name. Only that he had a dreamy speaking voice and moved to the US about 10 years ago.

She groaned internally. _You’ve got to be kidding me, universe._ Not only was she in sad shape physically, her handsome neighbor was going to be her nurse? Puking into the bedside trash can wasn’t the image she wanted him to associate with her. 

He glanced at his clipboard. “Emma… Swan?”

“Yes, that’s my name,” she groaned.

The stranger held up his hand. “Whoa, easy lass. I’m just here to ask you a few questions and get you started on some IV fluids."

“Sorry. No one’s accused me of being Miss Congeniality.”

The nurse laughed. “Don’t worry, I know my way around women.”

Emma gasped. “Are you always this forward with patients?”

“No, only attractive blonde ones.”

"Sure, whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Like I said, I need to ask a few questions about your condition and start IV fluids. Your assigned nurse wasn't available right this moment, so the task was passed on to me."

"Okay, fine. Go ahead."

His mouth opened briefly to reply, but decided against it. _Smart man. He already understands his limit has been reached._

The conversation turned to the logistics of Emma's illness: what symptoms she was currently experiencing (nausea, fatigue, a moderate to severe headache and fever) and in what timeframe she felt which issue.

"Are you afraid of needles?" he asked next. 

"I'm indifferent, honestly."

"Good. That means this next part should go smoothly. Do you have any preference which hand to stick?

Emma shook her head.

"Make a fist for me." 

She did so, clenching her right one. One more inappropriate comment and I might use this to punch his face.

He pulled up the visitors chair beside the bed with a needle and IV port in his hand. Now Emma could take a better look at his features. His chiseled jaw was accented by a brown beard with shades of ginger. His eyes were as blue as the ocean. His lips also looked pillowy soft. I wonder what it feels like to kiss them. Suddenly her cheeks were flushing.

He grinned mischievously as he supported her arm with his left. “You’re staring, aren’t you?”

Emma gulped. “Well, you’re right here. How can I not notice you?”

“It’s okay, Swan. Everyone does.”

Who does this guy think he is? I’m not ogling. “A little bit cocky about your looks, are you?”

“Don’t think I don’t notice the blush coloring your cheeks right now.”

Emma sighed. “Okay Blue Eyes, you win.”

The man snickered before tracing her hand veins with his fingers. “You have good veins, actually.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Emma replied. 

“I don’t have to stick you more than once. Relax as much as you can; it’ll pinch for a few seconds.”

“I’m used to pain anyway.” The weariness was evident in Emma’s tone. 

Blue Eyes smiled wanly. “I know what you mean. You ready?”

“Get it over with, please.” The patient closed her eyes in preparation for the stick.

“Aye.”

Emma gripped her opposite hand on the bed frame as the sting of the needle spread through her veins. The object advanced for a few seconds, then stopped. 

“Done.” 

She opened her eyes to find the nurse smiling again, albeit in a more soft manner. “You’re a tough lass. Didn’t flinch a bit.”

Emma half shrugged. “Life’s given me a lot of reasons that I’ve had to be tough.”

“Mhm. I get that.” He tightly taped the needle to secure its placement. "You know, it's a shame our paths didn’t cross in a more favorable setting.”

You got that right. “Same here. The universe has me on their shit list, anyway.”

“How come?”

Emma sighed. “Long story. One I’m too tired to tell and you don’t want to hear anyway.” No one does.

The nurse flinched. “I see. Then I won’t pry any further.”

“You, on the other hand, haven’t told me your name,” she said.

“Blimey, you’re right. A proper gentleman always introduces himself. I’m Killian Jones.”

“William?”

Killian chuckled as he connected the IV line to the port. “No, Killian.”

“Sorry, Killian. I’m not good with names and am having a tough night.”

“Understood. You should get some rest. So, I’ll see you around, Swan?”

“Yeah. Good to see you.” Emma wasn’t sure she meant it. This had to be the most embarrassing scenario she could have experienced. _He probably thinks I'm an ice cold bitch, which wouldn't be a wrong assumption. Can't go back now, though._

Another nurse, a blonde and blue-eyed girl resembling a certain Disney Princess, came in soon after him. “My name’s Ashley, I’ll be your nurse.”

"Hi. The other guy said you weren't available so he had to come in."

"Yep, I had to tend to another patient immediately. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. You were busy. He's… interesting." Emma knew that wasn't the word she was looking for, but couldn't think of anything else.

"I've worked with him for a couple years. He comes off as brash and abrasive to some people, but he's super sweet once you get past that exterior."

"He said I was a tough lass because I didn't move while he put my IV in. Does he always talk like that?"

"Like a fairy tale character in the olden days? That sounds like Killian alright." 

—

Emma's night was completely restless. Ashley had mentioned she and another nurse would be checking on Emma periodically. Between the nurse interruptions, throwing up a couple times, and sleeping in a strange room, she couldn't get comfortable. She'd also hoped to catch another glimpse of Killian, but he must have been busy with other patients.

As Christmas morning drew closer, Emma dreaded the prospect of dealing with Neal. He could either bail out completely (she wouldn't put it past him) or cause a scene by picking a fight. He was her first love at age 18. She naively thought he was her ticket to stability after a lifetime of shuffling between foster homes. She became pregnant with Henry a few months into their relationship. She decided to keep him, despite Neal's protests. He'd abandoned her and Henry soon after he was born, but remained a menacing presence in their lives ever since.

Around 9 am, Neal and Henry arrived. Wow. Neal actually followed through on a promise. What a concept. While she was glad Henry was here, she couldn't muster any gratitude towards Neal. She'd been through years of not receiving the bare minimum of respect required in a relationship or work partnership. 

Henry carried a lovely store bought bouquet in his arms. "Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Merry Christmas, kid. These are lovely. I'm sorry this is how you have to spend your Christmas."

"Hey, you can't help you getting sick. You'll be okay, right?" His eyes turned downward. 

"Yes, Henry. I ate something yesterday that I liked, but it didn't like me back."

Her son laughed at her comparison. "Like a really bad stomach ache?"

"Exactly. I'll be fine. Thank you for the pretty flowers." She kissed her son's forehead.

Neal huffed from the back wall. "Hey, where's my kiss and thank you?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "First of all, we're not in a relationship. Second of all, I'm not going to fall at your feet if you do one thing right in the 10 years we've known each other."

Her ex grunted. "You ungrateful bitch. I had to drag my ass out of bed at 7 am to take Henry to Walgreens because he HAD to have something to give you when we visited."

"Be glad you're over there or I'd smack the hell out of you right now," Emma growled. "So you had to get up earlier than you wanted to . Cry me a river. Parents have to do that all the time." I've done it for the past 10 years.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Neal asked with a sneer. 

"I went to a new sushi restaurant with someone. Whatever I ate didn't agree with me."

Neal gritted his teeth. "You went out on a date? On Christmas Eve?"

_Is he serious right now?_ “Look buddy, I’m not personally obligated to you. Why do you care?"

Neal grunted. "I care if you're bringing every man you meet around my son!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "As if you haven't done the exact same thing, Neal! Let's be real here."

"You're setting an GODAWFUL example for Henry! Going out on dates and luring men back to your bed after barely knowing them 3 hours. YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE!"

"Dad, please stop!" Henry pleaded. 

"SHUT UP HENRY. JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID SHIT!"

A knock interrupted his rant. A uniformed officer entered. "Is there a problem?"

Neal deflated immediately, which gave Emma a little too much satisfaction, despite the lump on her throat. "We received a complaint for loud noise and abrasive language. You're upsetting Ms. Swan and the other patients. We ask you to leave the premises immediately, sir. Otherwise, we will resort to other methods of removal."

"That won't be a problem. Henry, come."

His son followed without a word, for fear of further inciting his father's wrath. The look of dejection on his face prompted tears in his mother's eyes. _Christmas is supposed to have happy memories. I've worked so hard to fill his life with happy memories from his childhood. That asshole stole a happy Christmas from his son? I can't forgive that._

Killian walked in about 30 minutes later. Thankfully, she had dry eyes by that point. _Shit, I didn't expect to see him again. What does he want?_

"What are you doing here?" she grunted. 

"Is everything alright?"

_Not really. My ex is being an ass._ "Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, I thought I heard raised voices earlier as I was walking by. The other nurses said security had to be called."

"My son and his dad were here. My ex and I… don't get along to put it nicely."

"Hence the attractive florals." Killian motioned to the vase on the wood table. 

"It was my son Henry's idea, but my ex got pissy that I didn't thank him, too."

"Ah, your ex sounds like a character."

_Why does he care? We're strangers essentially._ "You're being far kinder than I would be right now. Thanks for asking, though."

He shrugged. "Just one of the services I offer, Swan."

They were interrupted as a woman with fire engine red hair stomped in. “For God's sakes, Killian! You’re in here again? Regina’s been looking all over for you.”

“I’ll be along in a minute, Ariel.”

His coworker scoffed. “Don’t make it much more than that. She’s not a happy camper.”

Killian rolled his eyes. “She never is, love. Why do you try to meet her impossible expectations?”

“Because I value my job, unlike you.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Killian turned to Emma. “Sorry, Swan. Duty calls.”

She waved her hand weakly. “I get it. Need to rest anyway.” 

Killian nodded and rushed out of the room. 

_I wonder what other services he might offer. Like kissing or whispering dirty words while we... Get a grip, girl! It's his job to make sure you're comfortable. If you're not comfortable, you won't heal as fast. That's all it is. Nothing more. How about a sponge bath, then? For God's sake Emma, you aren't that impaired! Stop sexualizing routine medical procedures and medical care!_

She had to admit though, she felt something other than a needle pinch earlier. Their banter back and forth came naturally. One dished out a one-liner and the other would dish it right back. Sure, to be a good nurse, someone had to have a pleasant bedside manner. Also, his touch had been so comforting. She couldn’t remember the last time a man had held her arm like that.

(Early afternoon)

Her phone buzzing on the side table interrupted her spiral. She reached over to get it. It was a text from Henry. 

"Mom, I don't know if you have access to your phone or not. But Dad is about to go to his girlfriend's house. He wants me to stay here all night, alone."

"Oh fuck no, that's not happening to my kid," Emma murmured. She typed back: "Has he left yet?"

Henry's next response came quickly: "Not yet."

"Listen, here's what I want you to do. I'll be released from the hospital in a few hours. I'll have one of my friends come get me and we'll come get you."

"Dad will be pissed," Henry replied. 

Let him sulk all he wants. "I don't care. I'm not letting him hurt you like this on Christmas."

"You're the best, Mom."

"I'll do anything for you, kid. Just hang out there until I arrive, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry he was so mean to you."

"You can't help that, kid. It's who he is." 

“Can I just not come back next year?”

Emma’s heart lurched in pain. “I wish it were that easy. I’ll have the custody arrangement reviewed in the new year.”

"Okay. See you soon!"

She put her phone aside. Now that her son was taken care of, her mind could wander. Especially when it came to Killian Jones. She hadn't seen him since his coworker told him a woman named Regina was looking for him a few hours prior. _God, I'm so stupid to have gotten my hopes up. I can't be the only patient that's been enamored with his charms. Maybe I'm just desperate because I've been single for too long. She thought he was handsome in casual passing at their complex. Now…_

Another knock came at her door. Who could that be? "Come in."

Killian walked in with a backpack on his back. A sense of relief washed over Emma. There was still a chance. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m off the clock for the next two days. I wanted to see if you were still around.”

“The doctor thinks I might be stable enough to go home soon. Did you get in trouble with Regina?”

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, that. We had a scuffle, nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Oh, really?”

“We butt heads quite a bit. It’s not the kind of relationship the experts recommend having with your boss, but the patients and other nurses love me, So, she keeps me around.”

“Ah, I see. I was worried something had happened or I did something wrong.”

“I’m sorry, love. After my conversation with Regina, I figured it would be best to keep on my assigned cases for the rest of the shift.”

“Good thinking. Better not push your luck, huh?” 

“Exactly. Do you mind if I hang out here? I don't have anyone to go home to."

"Makes two of us. Pull up a seat, Jones."

Killian sat down in the guest chair. “Don’t mind if I do.”

They started to get to know each other. Killian had moved to the US from Britain about 10 years ago to pursue medical school at Johns Hopkins in Baltimore. His internship and residency had taken him to different places across the country. His fellowship had been in Maine Medical Center and he was hired on full-time within the past year. He moved into their mutual complex two years ago after a rough patch. He said he needed a fresh start. Emma, on the other hand, didn't go to college immediately. She worked multiple minimum wage jobs to provide for herself and Henry for several years. Four years ago, she'd had enough of living paycheck to paycheck. She took online courses and graduated with a Bachelor's in Marketing in May. She'd started a Client Support job since then.

Before they knew it, 90 minutes had passed by. Dr. Waltz, who had been treating Emma,did a final examination. Her temperature was normal and she hadn't thrown up in 12 hours. The doctor said she could go home and would instruct Ashley to begin the discharge paperwork.

“I can drive you home, if you’d like,” Killian offered after the doctor left.

“Are you sure? I can get my friend to take me.”

“Truly, I don’t mind, Swan. It’s not that far out of the way,” Killian laughed.

“Fair point. Could you make a detour to pick up my son on the way?”

“Sure. Would your lad dislike seeing you with a bloke he doesn’t know?”

“No. Henry’s an easy going kid. All he cares about is if I’m happy. His father on the other hand…”

“You aren’t beholden to him, Emma.”

She met Killian’s earnest gaze. The softness and sincerity melted her frozen heart. "I feel obligated because society pounds the nuclear family ideal into everyone’s head as the golden standard. But life has other plans sometimes."

He hummed. “It does, indeed.”

Ashley came back with a wheelchair and a clipboard resting on the seat. “Okay, Emma. I have your discharge papers ready.” 

“Awesome. I’m so ready to be out of here.”

“I don’t blame you one bit. Some days I wish I could do the same.”

Emma signed the necessary sections on her paperwork and impatiently listened to Ashley's after care instructions. She was anxious to leave and check on Henry. She needed to see how he was doing after the debacle this morning. 

Ashley clapped her hands once. "Okay. Do you need me to wheel you out front?"

Killian spoke up. “I’ve got her, Ashley. We live in the same complex, so I’ll take her home.”

“That’s awesome of you, Killian. I hope you both have a Merry Christmas.”

Emma looked at Ashley. “Thank you, Ashley. I appreciate everything you did while I was here.”

The nurse smiled. “You’re welcome. Glad to see you’re feeling better.”

As Killian wheeled Emma into the hospital elevator with the bouquet in tow, she thought back to her comment regarding Neal and family expectations. She kept him around as a co-parent because she was supposed to, not because she wanted to. She could hear the judgements now: _You’re depriving your child of a relationship with his father. You’re keeping his child from him. He’s changed; give him another chance._ Maybe it was time to draw the line after 10 years of seeing her child’s heart break thousands of times over. 

Also, why had she revealed something so personal to someone who was a virtual stranger until last night? She couldn't explain it, other than she'd felt a connection. It was supposed to be a routine procedure: a needle stick for an IV line. He'd done it in a gentle, but precise manner. Not to mention his touch had given her chills, although she didn't realize it in the moment.

"You alright, Swan?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about what I told you earlier about Neal."

"What about it?"

"I don’t open up easily. I can’t remember the last time I’ve told anyone something so personal. So, it’s surprising I told an almost stranger.”

Killian snorted. “Damn, I thought we’d changed to acquaintances.” 

“Hey! I said almost. We were strangers before I got here.”

He cleared his throat. "I'm flattered you felt comfortable enough to share that sentiment.”

_This is an odd conversation to be having in a hospital elevator, but then again the past 24 hours have turned my life upside down_. “Something inside me broke this time. Between him storming out this morning and leaving my son alone at his place on Christmas of all days, I don't give a shit what he thinks anymore."

The elevator doors dinged, signaling their arrival to the ground floor. "So, that's why you asked me to pick your boy up."

"Yes."

"God, how deplorable is that?" Killian growled. "Never fear, Swan. We will rescue him from the peril of incessant boredom.”

“Are you always this dramatic?”

Killian scoffed. “Dramatic? What do you mean dramatic?”

“Life isn’t always an Emily Dickinson poem, silly!” she teased. 

“Poetic language is far more fun than adding ‘like’ or ‘um’ every other word.”

_He’s so infuriating, yet I’m intrigued. Dammit, hormones._ Why did you have to be attracted to him of all people? 

(In Killian's car)

"Do you mind if we listen to some music?"

"No, that's fine."

Killian pressed play on his stereo. He smirked once a jazzy piano tune started. "Ah! This bloody song! I forgot I had it next on my playlist."

Emma narrowed her eyes."Wait… you know it, too?"

He sighed in relief. "Yeah. I've heard it a fair few times while working on night shift."

"What's the sigh for?"

"It's by a bloke named Barry Manilow. Old artist from the 70's and 80's. I thought you might judge my taste in music."

Emma shrugged. "I only heard this song once driving home yesterday. What's it called?"

"’I Guess There Ain't No Santa Claus’. I like it, actually. It breaks the onslaught of forced merriment." 

Emma laughed. "Story of my life, especially the last few years. I like the way you said that. Forced merriment."

"Isn't it true, though? Everyone expects you to be happy because 'it's the holiday season. Stop being a Grinch’." He scoffed. "The Grinch had a point, holed up in his cave so he didn't have to deal with stupid people."

"Exactly! I talk to the public all day for work. You wouldn't believe how demanding people are."

"I probably would, love. You forget I work with people at the most vulnerable points in their lives."

"Don't remind me. At least about the hospital part." 

Killian started singing along:

_Like a clock on a shelf,_

_I hold hands with myself_

_I guess there ain't no Santa Claus_

"Along with other things. If you know what I mean." He winked.

Emma lightly tapped him on the arm. "You and your innuendos! Do those ever stop?"

"No. I'm afraid it comes with the whole package."

When I feel better, I wouldn't mind seeing his whole package. Emma blushed at the thought. 

He grinned. "Aha! I knew there was a way to get under your skin."

“Alright, smart one. Let’s turn the tables now. Have you been sick on Christmas?”

He pressed his lips in thought. "Physically? Only a minor cold or flu. No, I've experienced something much worse. Two years ago today, as a matter of fact."

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to elaborate if you don’t want to.”

He cleared his throat. “My older brother Liam passed away unexpectedly. He'd had a few drinks at our mutual friends' holiday party and became quite tipsy. I begged him to let me take him home, but the stubborn bastard wouldn't listen."

No wonder he understands. He’s lost someone he loves. What can you say to that? Emma touched Killian's shoulder. He didn't recoil in response. 

He continued, “I’d rather not delve into the nitty gritty details because I’m driving. Let’s just say… I know what it means to be alone, Emma. It’s not a pleasant feeling.” 

She nodded. She didn’t need to know the details right then. The simple admission was enough. He understood her in a way no one else had.

They briefly rode in silence, yet Emma wasn’t scrambling for ways to fill the void. They’d had a moment of genuine connection; she didn’t want to ruin it with meaningless chatter. Granted, she felt awful about unintentionally prying into his pain.

“Don’t feel bad, love. Not many people know. Working stops me from drowning in the pain.”

“I’m sorry you’ve been hurt so deeply.”

He sighed. “I appreciate that. It’s nice when someone understands where you’re coming from.”

“I haven’t had that in a long time.” She paused. “As nice as this moment has been, I need you to turn right on this road.” 

“Bloody hell. That means I need to get over.” Killian merged right in time to make the turn. 

___

They pulled in front of Neal's house a few minutes later. Dusk was settling in and the Christmas lights were shining brightly on every house on the street, except her's. The sight made Emma feel incredibly lonely. She remembered many Christmases being celebrated around her, but she wasn't invited. She also called Henry to let him know she and Killian were there to get him.

Mom, are you okay?” Henry exclaimed as he got into the car a moment later. 

Emma sighed in relief to see her son intact. “Yeah, kid. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Her son cocked his head to the right. “Who’s driving you?”

“This is Killian Jones. He was one of my nurses at the hospital. Since he lives in our building, he offered to drive me home.”

Killian turned his head around. “Hello, lad. Sorry if my presence alarmed you.”

“Nah, I was just confused because Mom doesn’t usually bring men around me unless she’s serious and I hadn’t seen or heard about you before.”

“Ah, I suppose I should be honored, then?” Killian asked.

Emma snorted and shifted in her seat. “Don’t press your luck, Jones.”

“Thank you for taking care of her, by the way,” Henry said.

“It was my pleasure. Your mother was a model patient.”

She shook her head. “Hey, that’s an outright lie and you know it!”

“I was trying to give you a compliment, Swan!”

“I don’t take those very well,” she murmured.

“She doesn’t like them,” Henry chimed in. “She gets uncomfortable and stiff.”

“No, kid, I wouldn’t say that. I’m just not used to them is all.” 

“Well, maybe you need someone to help change that,” Killian said sincerely. 

Emma blushed. “Quit sweet talking and focus on the road. Otherwise you’ll miss the turn.”

“Aye, lass.”

Killian pulled in front of their building a few minutes later. 

“Which one is yours, Killian?” Henry asked.

“I’m on the second floor to the right. Drives me mad when both floors on either side are making noise and I’m trying to sleep after working the night shift.”

Holy shit, he lives right below us. “I’m sorry if we’ve woken you up.”

“All’s forgiven now that I know a beautiful lass and her son live above me.”

“You’re ridiculous, Killian.” 

“And you like it, whether you admit it or not.” He got out of the car. 

_He’s right, I do. Asshole._

He opened the passenger door. “After you, love.”

“Thank you.” She turned to her son. "Henry, take these and go ahead upstairs, please. Killian and I need to talk for a minute."

Her son scrunched his face as he took the flowers. "Ew, adult stuff. Don't take too long." He darted up the stairs. 

Killian raised his brow. "What's this about?"

“It's just… I want to thank you for everything.”

He shrugged. “It was the right thing to do, Emma.”

“Still, I appreciate it. People haven’t put me first for a long time. You said you work with people during the most vulnerable points of their lives. Mine was no exception. I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to." He cleared his throat. "Well then, I'm glad you're home safe. I'll leave you and the lad be."

"Wait, don't go!" she gasped. "You don't have to be alone. I'll order some Chinese and we can watch a movie or something. It's the least I can do."

"Please, don't insult me with a pity invite."

Emma stepped forward. "It's not a pity invite. It's an 'I've enjoyed spending time with you, so why not continue?' invite." 

Killian smiled. "If the lady insists."

“I do insist, William,” she said with a teasing lilt.

He raised his eyebrow. “We’ve spent all this time together and you still haven’t learned my name?”

“I just wanted to see what you would do. Along with this.” She kissed his cheek. 

Now it was Killian's turn to blush. "That was…"

"A start of something new. Like those cheesy High School Musical movies Henry likes. Now, are you coming over or what?"

Killian's smile spanned from ear to ear. "I'd love to, Swan."

There may not be any Santa Claus, but Killian Jones was a more than suitable substitute. 


End file.
